Sentimientos encontrados
by GamMery
Summary: La pequeña Haruno ha regresado del extranjero... Ahora es totalmente diferente y se ha unido al comité escolar, Que hará Uchiha Sasuke cuando recuerde lo que significa para él la prima de su mejor amigo.


**-Capítulo uno-**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke no era un estudiante particularmente interesado en las chicas de su salón, al contrario las evitaba con todo su ser.

Y a pesar de su clara molestia por tenerlas revoloteando a su alrededor seguían detrás de él como abejas buscando la miel.

Por eso cuando vio entrar a una peli rosada, menuda y chillona a su salón junto a un grupo de otros estudiantes no le dio importancia.

-Como saben, estos son los nuevos estudiantes que incorporaran el comité de estudiantes- Anko-sensei sonaba demasiado perezosa para que los demás tomaran atención a lo que decía- Silencio mocosos, y ustedes preséntense debidamente.

Hyuuga Neji paso al frente, hablo breve mente de las elecciones y de la importancia del centro estudiantil para dar pie a la presentación a los nuevos.

La peli rosa fue la primera en pasar delante.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y soy la encargada del comité de disciplina, espero nos llevemos bien.

Naruto se removió en el asiento, seguramente despertando de su sueño de una hora. Anko-sensei lo miro sin darle importancia, se sorprendió cuando vio a la peli rosa parada frente al rubio, era rápida.

Tomo uno de los cuadernos del Uzumaki y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Era habitual ver a Naruto ser golpeado, pero por una kohai era demasiado humillante.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe mientras vociferaba una blasfemia. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror cuando vio a la chica, Sasuke lo miro con extrañeza.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- El temor en la voz de su amigo lo hizo interesarse por primera vez en aquella chica.

-Creo haberte comentado que estoy en el centro de estudiantes, específicamente en el área de disciplina.-dijo estrictamente mientras escribía en un papel, se lo entrego a Naruto.-Ve a la oficina de Tsunade-san en el recreo.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero su boca se abrió en par en par.

La pelirosa avanzo de nuevo al frente y Sasuke no quito la mirada de ella

-Disculpen la interrupción- hablo con voz firme, el ambiente se puso tenso, quizás al igual que él no le tomaban importancia al centro de alumnos al ser de tercero pero ahí estaban perplejos ante la actitud demasiado parecida que tenia aquella kohai y la directora Tsunade quien acostumbraba a ser realmente estricta.

Siguieron presentándose los demás miembros, distinguió a la prima de Hyuuga Neji, aunque no era de extrañar ya que Neji era el actual presidente. Luego de media hora de presentaciones, se retiraron.

-¿Quién era ella?- le quito las palabras de la boca Shikamaru, varios estaban expectantes a la respuesta

Naruto bostezo y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Mi prima…

Todos lo miraron con perplejidad, incluso él.

Espera como no se había dado cuenta desde el principio, conocía desde pequeño a Uzumaki Naruto y en su momento conoció a un pequeña que se aferraba a Naruto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lamentablemente para él una vez que se conocieron su fanatismo paso de Naruto hacia él.

-Estamos hablando de la misma peli rosada que lloraba cuando venias a mi casa a jugar?- le pregunto.

Naruto lo miro con expresión burlesca

-Sí, así que te olvidaste de tu primera esposa- se burló Naruto, Sasuke un poco de vergüenza.

-Cállate.

Naruto no le hizo caso y siguió hablando con los demás curiosos de la llegada de su prima quien hace años se había ido a vivir al extranjero.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, tenía la suerte o mala suerte, depende de quien se le preguntase, de ser la ahijada de Senju Tsunade, de ella había aprendido a ser una mujer decidida y fuerte, y es que vivir con ella en el extranjero fue su mejor decisión pero no siempre había sido así, de pequeña sufría bullying por su apariencia. Su primo Naruto se había convertido en su mejor amigo y su defensor, hasta que conoció a Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo del Uzumaki, demasiado huraño pero con una bondad que solo ella había logrado conocer, Naruto no lo sabía pero había sido él quien varias veces la había curado heridas y espantado a sus acosadores, así comenzó su admiración por él, por eso cuando lo vio allí sentado al lado de su primo quien le faltaba poco para roncar como un león en el salón de clases mantuvo en ella la vergüenza de saber que era él quien conocía su lado más miserable.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-san?-Escucho a Hyuuga Hinata preguntar, le sonrió enseguida.

-Todo bien, aunque te he dicho varias veces que me siento triste cuando me dices "Sakura-san", no utilices el honorifico conmigo, eres mi amiga.

La peli negra le sonrió y asintió.

Entraron a la sala de juntas del comité escolar, Neji saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ahora que estamos todos comenzaremos, la próxima semana es el Festival deportivo por lo que debemos establecer los grupos para la organización de las pruebas.

Hinata escribió con rapidez, haciendo gala a su título de secretaria.

-A pesar de su inexperiencia, confió en que harán un gran trabajo, ya han demostrado el primer semestre que son bastante capaces.

"Gracias Neji-senpai" vociferaron.

Sakura se sorprendió al ser consciente de que un semestre había pasado, había sido tan atareado que no había tenido tiempo de ver a su primo como esperaba, ni al Uchiha, no es que lo deseara pero eran contables las veces que había visto a aquellos dos juntos y desde lejos.

Aunque a su primo lo veía después de clases, añoraba tener una relación con el dentro de la escuela.

La reunión termino escogiéndose los grupos y acordando una reunión para pedir la colaboración de los estudiantes de tercero en el festival, salió con Hinata y se dirigió a clases.


End file.
